Kent Blake of the Secret Service Vol 1 11
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Chinese Army Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Bring Back a Mig | Synopsis2 = Captain Kent Blake and a troop of soldiers are brought before Colonel Kruger and other senior military officials. Blake is informed that he has been assigned to capture an enemy Mig fighter. When Kent asks how he can pull such a mission off, they explain that one has recently been shot down behind enemy lines and recover the downed fighter in a helicopter. Assigned to the mission are Lieutenants Russel and Forbes. Kent objects to Russel being on the mission as he has known the man since he was a kid and believes he is not experienced enough to make it back alive. However, the orders stand and Kent is forced to accept them and vows to try all he can to make sure that Russel survives. They take to the air in a helicopter that can carry the damaged plane and are instantly attacked by enemy fighters. With quick flying moves they manage to land on the site unscathed by enemy fighters. However when they load up the chopper with the wrecked Mig, they realize that it carries to much weight and that two soldiers will have to walk back to base. Kent volunteers himself, Russel leaving Forbes and the engineers to take the dangerous flight back to base. Not long after they take to the air, the helicopter is shot out of the sky and crashes. The trio of men are soon attacked by Chinese forces and Forbes is wounded before they surrender. The commanding officer of the Chinese recognizes Kent Blake and is pleased to have spared their lives as he believes he can get secrets from the famed soldier. They are brought to a secret camouflaged airfield. Forbes is taken into interrogation and although he is tortured he does not speak. He dies telling this to Kent when he is tossed into their make-shift prison. Searching for a means of escape, Kent and Russel find canisters of fuel and hay in the room where they are being kept and take a risky gamble by lighting a fire. When the Chinese soldiers rush in to try and save their prisoners, Kent and Russel sneak out. They then make a break for one of the enemy Migs, fleeing under a hail of bullets. After Kent radios in to base to tell them that he is flying a fully functional Mig back to base, he tries to talk to Russel and is shocked to find that he took a bullet while fleeing and died. Although Kent is commended for his success, Kent tells his superior officers that he paid for his success with the lives of his friends. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Chinese Army Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Death Map! | Synopsis3 = War Story. | StoryTitle4 = Kent Blake | Synopsis4 = Kent Blake is assigned on a mission to collect a list of war profiteers who have been supplying the Chinese army with arms and ammunition in the hopes they can stop these sales and cripple the Chinese supply lines. On this mission he is assigned with Sergeant Henri Duval and Lieutenant Carlos Amenda to go into the Chinese held town of Kanggye to recover the list. When a commanding officer does not recognize Amenda's name but finds it familiar, Colonel Kruger informs him that Amenda is from South America and was studying in America when the war broke out and eagerly enlisted becoming one of G-2's best men. The three men sneak into enemy lines and go to a hut where they are supposed to meet their informant. They find him dead, but Kent manages to secure the list as it was hidden in the dead man's shoe. Suddenly the hut is attacked by enemy grenades. Seeking cover, the trio of men find a trap door into a cellar beneath the hut where they wait out the last of the explosions. They then return to the surface as the enemy soldiers begin charging in and easily take them by surprise. As they rush back to American lines, they are bombarded by enemy bombers. Only Kent Blake and Duval make it back alive as Carlos is caught in a blast and killed. Returning to base they turn the list over to Colonel Kruger who is shocked when he learns that one of the weapons manufacturers providing munitions for the Chinese is a South American company owned by Jose Amenda, Carlos' father. Kent confirms this, and tells his commanding officer that Carlos agreed to go on the mission in order to redeem his family name. Duval muses about the irony of what he had told Carlos early, how the shell that gets you is the one with your name on it. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Chinese Army Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Kent Blake of the Secret Service series index at the Big Comic Book Database * Kent Blake biography page at International Hero References * Kent Blake of the Secret Service series index at the Grand Comics Database (creator credits) }}